


Ai No Supernatural

by ellepha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellepha/pseuds/ellepha
Summary: AU, Slash. I've based the idea of this story on Ai no Kusabi, but using Supernatural characters and my own set of rules. For example, in Ai no Kusabi, Masters don't have sexual intercourse with their Pets. In mine they are allowed to do whatever they want to their Pets.





	1. Choosing Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

* * *

 Choosing Dean

     I release a soft sigh. This isn't quite as entertaining and interesting as I thought it would be. It's the day after my sixteenth birthday and I'm now allowed to have my own personal Pet, but so far, I haven't seen a single one that peeks my interest. I pivot on the spot, watching all of them preen in their glass cages.

     "Next row, Sam?" my father asks, catching the look of boredom that is taking up permanent residence on my face. I nod and move on to the final row in the auction. If I don't find one I like we won't stay for the bidding. We enter the last aisle and the first thing I notice is the huge crowd gathered around the last cage, the most expensive pet in the world. As a rather tall, young man I can see a little bit over the heads of the crowd and catch a brief glimpse of dark hair. As my father and I move down the line of glass houses, I flick my gaze right and left. This is my last chance to find a Pet I want. I pause when we reach a lithe, busty, blond with a brilliant smile, brushing her hair and decide that if I don't find a different one then I'll chose her. She turns that brilliant smile on me and tilts her head slightly so that her hair falls over her chest. She strokes the brush from her neck down over her shapely breast, enticing me. I check the name so that I know which one to bid for. Jessica. A pretty enough name. She's also the second most expensive Pet. I move toward the last cage not holding out much hope that this will be any better then the first. Everyone moves aside as I approach and I can hear them muttering about the fact that now they won't get him. I don't think they should count themselves out just yet. When I finally reach the glass wall that separates me from him I stop, my breath catching in my throat and all of a sudden, I understand why this male would be ranked number one in price and quality. He's sitting, legs curled up underneath of him, one hand propping his head up so that he can stare out above the crowd surrounding his prison. Golden skin gleams softly in the low lighting and moves like liquid whenever he does. He's muscular but not overly so, though I must say his abs are well-defined, but at the same time you knew that if you took him on in a fight you were in trouble. His eyelashes are incredibly long and frame the most stunning green eyes I've ever seen. Those eyes of his are set above bee stung lips that I bet would look amazing in a pout or wrapped around my cock. He has sculpted cheekbones, spiky, brown hair that looks effortless and that I'm sure is natural and all of this perfection is topped off by an air of danger, an inner strength and I know without checking my data sheet that he was sold into this. It's obvious by the fact that he doesn't try to get everyone's attention. I check the data sheet attached to the front of his invisible confinement. His name is Dean, unique and very cool, he was indeed sold by his parents, and he's a mute. That last line gives me a slight pause, as I like to be able to converse with people but it also says that he's very intelligent and can carry on a conversation just fine with people despite the fact that he can't talk. It doesn't matter anyway, I knew I had to have him the instant I saw him. I turn to my father now, the ruler of the entire world, the King of Kings, and catch his eye.

     "Mine."

* * *

 

Reviews feed the muse :)


	2. Getting Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet another character :). Don't worry. The good stuff is coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my own ideas and characters. 

* * *

 Getting Dean

     I settle into my seat, content to wait now that I've picked my Pet. I have to wait until the end to buy him anyway.

     "So did you find one to satisfy your taste?" Sean, my best friend, asks as he slides into the seat next to me. Sean and I have been best friends since his Dad managed to take advantage of a new rule my father had put into place, regarding corrupt officials. I'd been bored and hanging out in the garden when Sean had come stumbling in with a female Pet he'd found wondering the halls looking for some fun behind her Master's back. He'd been trying to resist her large… charms and I'd come to his rescue, helping the young thing see sense. We've been friends ever since. Sean is blond with light hazel eyes and short stature. Most people are short next to me, but Sean is considerably shorter than average. He'd found his Pet in the second row. A petite, long, dark haired, Caucasian female with some very nice curves named Nikita. He will probably be able to get her, although he may have a bit of a fight on his hands.

     "Yeah I did," I reply.

     "So, there is a whore out there that lives up to your standards, huh Sammy?" James' voice comes from behind me. I grit my teeth in exasperation. I turn slowly and give him a curt nod.

     "I bet its that pretty blond wench next to my new Pet," his voice is smug. James is the son of my father's right-hand man and gets whatever he wants because of it. James' father believes that James walks on air and can do no wrong. He finances all of James' desires and lifestyle. One of the things he is constantly buying for James are new Pets. James gets a new Pet like every month he uses his so hard. James' appearance is that of a pointy nosed, Caucasian, blond haired, skinny prat.

     "Oh, which one are you getting?" there's this sick feeling in my stomach that says I know which one James wants for himself.

     "The number one Pet on the entire planet, of course. I've heard he's really hard to break and I want to see if I can beat my record of three days," James sounds incredibly smug, "I'm going to enjoy that tight ass of his. To bad he's a mute, I would love to be able to hear him scream for his mom who made it possible for me to buy him.

     For a split second my lunch threatens to make a reappearance before I remember that Dean is mine, I will be able to pay more then James. I arch my eyebrow at him, "Oh? Is that so? Well, the 'whore', as you put it, that I have chosen to purchase is named Dean. That's the name of the number one ranked Pet in case you're wondering."

     James' furious silence is thunderous. He sticks his pointy nose in the air and turns away stiffly. Sean smiles over at me, delighted at James' annoyance, "Did you see the look on his face? Of course, you did! Man that was awesome. Showed him up, hey. I can understand why you picked Dean. I mean if he happened to be in my price range and you didn't want him, I would totally go for it."

* * *

 

Reviews feed the muse :). 


	3. Meeting Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own characters and ideas. 

* * *

 Meeting Dean

     I walk into my room, anticipation running through me. Dean was brought here as soon as I won the auction, which wasn't much of a challenge really. Sean had got Nikita for quite a bit, due to the one or two challengers that he had for her. He won in the end. I had Brian, the Pet Master, give Dean my instructions on how he was supposed to be waiting for me. I step into my room and there he is just as I wanted him. His hands are clasped behind his back, fingers loosely intertwined, he stands with his legs shoulder width apart in front of my balcony door. He's wearing nothing and I can see the slight lines of tension running across his wonderfully sculpted body. I get to watch the sunset every evening and the sunrise every morning. The window is floor to ceiling and wall to wall. Now I watch the way the sunset makes Dean's skin glow. I move toward him slowly until there is barely a hairs breadth between us.

    "Brace yourself on the window," I breath the words against his shoulder, without actually touching it. There's a slight hesitation and then, slowly, reluctantly, his hands go from behind him to the window, his palms pressed flat against the glass. I press my lips to the back of his right shoulder as I smile and then I trail light kisses over the back of his neck to his left shoulder. I cup my hands around his hips, and it's a perfect fit as if they were made to go there. Dean is a perfect fit for me in all ways though. Tall enough not to be too short, but still short enough that I can rest my chin on his head quite comfortably. His body is a perfect fit to mine so that we fit together like two puzzle pieces.

     "You're very rare," I rub my thumb over his puckered entrance as I think about the phone conversation I had with the doctor just before coming here. I push my thumb in slightly, his rim clinging to my thumb unwilling to let go and Dean shifts a touch, not away, but not opening for me either. Without warning I push three fingers into him. He gasps and arches his back giving me a glimpse of his face. The tightly controlled hate in his impossibly green eyes. God, he's so tight and hot. I twist my fingers inside of him, searching for that little bundle of nerves. When I find it, his insides grip me so tight that I can barely move my fingers.

     "Fuck, you're so tight," I hiss, shoving my fingers deeper inside him, making sure to rub over that spot. Dean's hips jerk, uncertain whether to pull away or push into my touch. I continue to fingerfuck him until he his panting, all control over his pleasure gone. I crowd him forward into the window, taking off my jeans with my unoccupied hand. I don't give him any warning, just pull my fingers out and shove my aching erection into him. He slams his right hand against the window in surprise and pain at the rough entrance. I lick a stripe up the back of his neck, chuckling softly at his reaction. I really should have used lube, more fingers to stretch him open. I'm very well endowed. It's so hard to pull out and push back into the tight heat of Dean's body, but I manage a few harsh thrusts before the pure grip of Dean's inner walls pushes me over the edge, to release.

     I collapse on his back and his legs give way beneath our combined weight and Dean sucks in a breath obviously unsure how I will react to this, but I'm not worried about it. I did after all just try to fuck him through the window. I shift backward onto my knees, pulling Dean with me so that he's straddling my lap on his knees as well, my half hard shaft still deep inside his body. He squirms at the feeling, his own prominent erection bobbing gently between his legs. I reach around his waist with my long right arm and begin to stroke him. I wrap my left arm completely around his waist to hold him down. Dean sucks in air like a bellows and grabs a hold of my left arm for balance. I press kisses against the side of his neck, the top of his shoulders, listening to him straining to resist the need that is most certainly building in a tight coil inside his stomach. His head falls back on my shoulder, mouth open, trying to find the air that an inner pressure is forcing out. His eyes are blown so huge and I feel an answering tightness in my own stomach and groin. I shift my legs wider apart, forcing Dean to do the same and slide my left hand up his stomach, over his heaving ribcage and chest, past the lean line of his neck and up to his face. I push my index and middle finger into his gaping, saliva slick mouth. For a moment, there's wet heat around my finger. And then…

     Dean bites.

     I retaliate by biting his neck and gripping the base of his erection hard enough to cause pain. I pull my fingers free and stand up, dumping Dean on the floor. I grab his upper right arm and pull him towards the bed, where I had left some things for later. I toss him onto the bed and grab both of his slender wrists in one of my big, long fingered hands. I quickly wrap them in soft leather cuffs and then secure them to a spreader bar. I pull his arms out in front of him, extending them to their full reach, forcing Dean onto his stomach, and secure the cuffs to the headboard of my extremely large bed with short chains. Dean is pushing himself up onto his knees when I grab his ankles and secure them with cuffs and spreader bar. I attach another spreader bar between his knees and push several pillows underneath of his hips, so that his ass is raised in the air, displayed prominently for my pleasure. His erection has softened, but he's still half hard, hanging down between his thighs, trapped by the pillows.

     Dean squirms and attempts to climb over the pillows, to escape the position I've put him in. I smile at his spirit and grab the spreader bar, halting his attempts. I secure his ankle cuffs to the footboard and a set of thigh cuffs to the headboard so that he can  neither go forward, or backward. I slide my hand underneath his hips, the back of my fingers rubbing over quivering abs. I push down on the pillows and use my other hand to carefully position his erection between the pillows and his stomach. Before I move away, I stroke him back to full hardness. I turn away from Dean and peruse the other items I'd left on my bedside table before my father and I had headed to the auction earlier. I make a selection, making sure Dean doesn't see what I choose and then climb unto the bed behind him.

     I stroke my palm over the curve of his rear end, watch him twitch in apprehension in response. I lean forward over his back, pressing my, once again, aching erection against his crack. He sucks in a breath and wiggles underneath me, perhaps hoping to dislodge me from his sensitive areas. I chuckle gently and nibble on the back of his ear, using my hands to hold his head still. He shivers, eyes falling close, and I'm captivated by the brush of his eyelashes on his cheekbones. Pure gorgeous.

     I take a moment to stop, to regain control over my own raging libido and press the ring gag into his mouth, securing it behind his head before he's realized that I'm doing it. The ring gag is specially made of black gold and made large enough that I can comfortably fit my large member through it.

     "Time for your first lesson," I whisper into his ear. And I slip the blindfold over those stunning eyes.

* * *

 

Reviews feed the muse :)


	4. First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Dean's life as Pet and a start to the rules that Sam has for him. We see a darker side to Sam in this chapter, but also a softer side.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my own ideas and characters.

* * *

 First Lesson

     I ease back off of Dean so that I’m kneeling between his spread legs, watching him panic silently. All of his muscles have gone tight and I admire the lines they create under his skin. I trace his shoulder blades with my finger tips, making Dean’s breath hitch in surprise.

     “Do you dislike being blindfolded? Unable to see?” I let my fingers drift down his shoulders, his sides to his hips. Dean doesn’t answer me and I give his hips a quick pinch with my fingernails, making him jerk in pain.

      “Answer me when I ask you a question.” I command quietly, returning to my feather light touches over his skin, “Do you dislike being unable to see?”

     Dean nods his head and I can see his reluctance in the movement.

     “I know you’re a mute,” I press a kiss to the middle of his spine, “I will only ever ask you yes or no questions. If it is not a yes or no question, there will be instructions included with the question so that you have the ability to answer it. Any question I ask, you will have the ability to answer. You will answer them.”

     I grip his ass cheeks, one in each hand, and slowly spread them. Dean shifts on his knees, as much as the chains allow, and shakes his head in a useless refusal. His opening winks at me, still spread wide from me being inside him, not even five minutes ago. It’s easy to slide both of my index fingers into him and pull them apart, pulling him open even more. Dean twists in response, uncomfortable with my ministrations. I pull my fingers out and just watch him. Contemplating all the things I want to do to him. That I will do to him. Not yet. I lick my lips. Movement between Dean’s shoulders draws my attention from his lovely rear end to his head. I shake my head and smile.

     Dean is rubbing his head against the sheets, attempting to push the blindfold off. I lean back over top of him, pressing him down into the pillows and the bed with my weight.

     “That’s not allowed,” I chuckle. I carefully secure the blindfold to the gag using small snaps that are there specifically for this purpose. I then attach the one strap that goes over the top of his head that will keep the blindfold from sliding down. I pat his bottom gently and slide off the bed. I need to get a few more things before this lesson can continue.

 

     When I return to my room, the first thing I notice is the sweat marks on the pillows under Dean’s hips and the sheets under the rest of him. He’s obviously been testing the chains that are holding him. I walk back over to the bed and set the items I’d picked up on the bedside table, as quietly as I can. I don’t want to alert Dean to what I’ve got. I settle on the bed beside him and slide my hand around his neck and then up to cup his chin. I lift his chin, which lifts his entire head and tap him on the tip of the nose with my other hand.

     “Tut, tut Dean,” My tone is softly amused, “Trying to get free, were you?”

     I wait patiently for a response. I give him two minutes and after that, when he still hasn’t responded, I give him a quick slap on the ass.

     “Remember what I said. You will answer me,” I pop him on the ass again, “Now. Were you trying to get free?”

     Dean nods, body trembling. I can see the tension in his lower jaw, where he has it clenched, biting down as hard as he can onto the gag in his mouth.

     “Did you have a plan for escape if you managed it?”

     A shake no. I laugh.

     “Fly by the seat of your pants, huh?”

      A nod, and a flush creeps over his cheekbones, furious at what he perceives as my mockery.

     “Don’t be like that,” I pout, stroking my hand down his back, petting him like a big, non-furry dog, “I find it quite charming that you continue to fight for your freedom.”

     I pick up the glass of water I had retrieved from the kitchen and bring it to Dean’s lips.

     “Here’s some water,” I warn him as I gently tip the glass, spilling the water past his luscious lips, spread wide around the gag, over his pearly white teeth, and past the gag to slip down his throat. Dean drinks greedily and I curse myself at my stupidity. I should have remembered this sooner. I pull it away after 30 seconds, “Easy. Not too much.”

     I set the glass down on the bedside table and use my thumb to gently wipe away some of the water that’s spilled past his lips. I slide my thumb along his bottom lip, biting on my own bottom lip at the feel of it. Silky soft and plump. Perfect for kissing. I press my thumb against his lip a little bit harder. I’m aching to know how much more plump they would be when kissed for hours on end.

     “I hope you will come to enjoy being mine,” I caress his cheek, and then slide my hand up into his hair. It’s soft against my fingertips, “I would make you happy. Give you anything that is within my power to give.”

     Dean shifts against his chains making them chime gently against the head and base board. His fingers flex and his wrists tense in the cuffs.

     I smile. My new Pet may be mute, but that doesn’t stop him from communicating.

     “Those are just for now. Disobedience won’t be tolerated,” I warn firmly. I stand up and release my hold on him, “Speaking of which. It is time to get started with your lesson. I have been distracted long enough.”

     I pick up my first implement of punishment and look down at my unruly new possession, “Do you know what you did wrong, Pet?”

     A slight hesitation, followed by a slow nod.

    “As you can’t answer me with words here are your instructions: I am going to give you three answers. You will nod your head the number of times that correspond with the answer you believe is the explanation for what you did wrong. This is so that I can confirm that you know what you did wrong. Do you understand,” I pause for a moment, waiting for his answer, which comes swiftly now, another nod, “Good.”

     “Option 1: You fell with me on top of you,” I tickle the bottom of his feet, getting a startled huff of air from him in response.

     “Option 2: You bit my fingers,” I ease my other hand underneath his chest and brush the pads of my fingers over the nub I find there. Dean shifts uneasily in his bonds, intriguing me to his nipples sensitivity.

     “Option 3: You are lying to me,” I remove both my hands from his body and stand by the bed, watching him think. After a moment he cautiously nod his head twice, slow, deliberate nods, and then stops. I smile. Very well. 

     The thin, rattan cane makes a swish, pop sound as I flick it through the air and land it across both of Dean's exposed ass cheeks. His entire body jerks in shock and pain, making his skin and muscles dance in an intoxicating way. 

     "Well, biting me is not allowed and won't be tolerated," I slice the cane across the back of his thighs, "That is something you should already have learned at Pet School." 

     The cane bites into his calves and then the bottom of his feet in quick succession. Red welts are already starting to form from the few blows I've delivered thus far. I run my fingers over the mark on his ass and he squirms as much as he can  in the chains. 

     "Your punishment for biting will be twenty lashes of the cane across your ass and for your ill conceived attempt to escape, twenty lashes of the cane across the bottom of your feet. Ten on each foot," I tell him coldly. Dean shakes his head in denial, a mute plea for forgiveness, maybe? But I think not. Dean is renowned at the Pet School for his number of attempts to escape. Several of which had come very close to succeeding. I will need to hobble this habit of his quickly. Without saying anything else, I bring the cane down on his upturned back end. A small thrill skips through my chest and down to my groin with every thwack of the simple device plunging against Dean's flesh from my efforts. When I finish with his punishment for biting me, I take a moment to pause and study my handiwork. Blood is seeping from several deep lacerations, trailing beautiful lines over Dean's golden skin. He's been fighting the chains again, although more likely in an attempt to twist away from punishment than simply get free this time. He must be in pain. I walk to the bottom of the bed, deliberately making each foot fall as quite as possible. I raise my arm, blood dripping from the cane onto my shoulder and bring it down with as much force as I can onto the bottom of Dean's left foot. His toes twitch and his ankle jerks, but there is nowhere for his foot to go, so I do it again. Once I am done with his left foot, leaving it a bloody mess, I turn my attention to his right foot and proceed to do the same. Dean will never leave me. He is mine. He's panting harshly by the time I'm done with both his feet and my arousal is now much to prominent to ignore. I climb onto the bed grabbing clumsily at his hips in my haste and seat myself to the root inside him with one brutal shove, using only the blood from his caned ass and my entrance from earlier to soothe the entry. Dean yanks hard on his wrists, struggling to get them underneath of himself for, I assume, some kind of leverage, any kind of leverage, to ease the thrusting of my pelvis against his torn buttocks. I reach forward and tear the blindfold off, twist one hand into his hair to yank his head back and hook the fingers of my other hand into his mouth, around the ring gag, using it as leverage to pull Dean back into my forward momentum. I can see his eyes now too, brilliant green clouded with pain. So beautiful and I find my release, shoving in hard one last time as my orgasm spills from me and into Dean's tight body. 

     "Dean," I sigh, stroking my hands over his skin, everywhere, anywhere I can reach. His arms, sides, back, legs, neck. He's sweat slick and heaving for breath from being ridden hard and so am I. I ease out of him watching him flinch slightly at the movement. The front of my pelvic area and my, now, flaccid member are coated in a thin layer of his blood. I get off the bed, my muscles, unused to such activities, protesting gently. I retrieve the healing salve from the bedside table and sit down beside his shoulders, facing the back of the bed. I grab his chin with my free hand and force him to look at me. His eyes are hazy with pain, but I can still the hate hidden underneath. I lean down and nibble on his bottom lip, still spread open by the gag. 

     "If I have to let the bottom of your feet scar so that every time you walk you feel pain, I will," I inform him gently, brushing strands of sweat slick hair off his face, "For you are mine, Dean, and will be for the rest of both of our lives, as is my right." 

     I kiss him again, messy and not very effective with the gag, but I enjoy the way his eyes have widened at my threat. I stand up and make my way back to the end of the bed, where I apply the healing salve to his ass and feet. The healing salve is a wonderful invention created by our Vets for our Pets, that enhance healing time and prevent scars. This beating was simply meant as a warning. 

     I make my way to the other side of the bed, where there is still plenty of space for me to sleep and lay down. I shift over so that I press a kiss to Dean's shoulder. 

     "First lesson Dean. First rule." I skim my fingers over the side of his ribcage, feeling each groove and bump, "Don't lie to me." 

     I meet his burning green eyes, catch his face in between my palms and press a kiss to the eyelids that fall closed at my touch, "Ever."

* * *

 Reviews feed the muse :)


	5. Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes full advantage of his new Pet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own ideas and characters.

* * *

 Raw

     I wake the next morning feeling sated in way that I've never felt before. I've had sex with Pets before, even had ones that have stayed in bed over night with me. Woken me with their soft, supple mouths on my morning wood. I stretch lazily, opening my eyes, tamping down my excitement. This morning will be different. Today. Today there is Dean. I turn to him with a smile, still chained where I had left him after his punishment the night before. He has managed to fall asleep, his head resting at an awkward angle on his left bicep, mouth still held open in a big dark O. I am disappointed for a moment that I can't see his eyes, but am marginally appeased by the way his long eyelashes sweep over his cheekbones. He appears younger than 16, closer to 12 with his eyes closed like this. There's a line of drool extending from his plump lips to the sheet under him. I ease up in the bed and carefully maneuver myself, into a kneeling position, between his outstretched arms. I use my hand to position myself and then push my engorged cock into Dean's mouth, through the gag, all the way to his throat. I don't stop until his lips are pressed against my balls. I shiver at the sensations of Dean waking up, gagging, and squirming on my dick. He tries to pull backward, pull off, but I grab him firmly by the back of his head and hold him in place. 

     "This is what your mouth was made for, Pet," I pull out, shallowly, and thrust back in, "Every morning you will wake me up doing this." 

     I pull out and thrust back in again, a little bit less shallow this time. Dean's tongue writhes under the heavy weight of my erection in his mouth and his throat contracts with each push into it. His eyes are wide with panic at being woken up without the ability to breathe. It feels heavenly and I begin a slow, methodical push, pull of my cock in and out of Dean's wonderfully moist mouth. I am captivated by his eyes, the way they glow in the early morning sunrise. I slide my hand from his head to his neck and let my other hand join it. I push my thumbs into the corners of his lower jaw, on each side, forcing his head upwards, sinking my cock deeper into his throat and tightening the constriction around my pulsing member. The sensations draw a jagged moan from my own throat and with a few more rapid, shallow thrusts into the amazing feeling of Dean's throat tight around me, I explode. I push my hips firmly against Dean's face as I pour my semen directly down his throat into his stomach. He's still choking around my thickness and I release my hold on his neck and gingerly withdraw from his mouth. 

     "So good, Dean," I murmur, gently petting his head and shoulders which silently heave as he regains his breath. I wait patiently, continuing my soothing ministrations until his breathing has evened out and his body is no longer shaking with tension from fighting for air. I ease the gag from his mouth and even though I am careful to be gentle, Dean still winces as he is forced to open his mouth just a little bit more to get the ring past his teeth. He flexes his jaw once free of the gag and I gently work my fingers into the hinges of his jaw and the underside of his chin. There's the smallest lean of Dean's head into my hands, relief from the pain of being held unbearably wide for so long. I retrieve the glass of water, still on the bedside table, and lift it to his mouth. 

     "Easy, Dean," I caution as I tip the water into his mouth. He drinks gratefully, but slowly. When the glass is empty I return it to the bedside table. Dean's stomach rumbles with hunger and mine responds with an answering grumble. I grin ruefully, stroking his cheek with the back of my fingers. I carefully get off the bed, making sure not to wrench his arms. Once standing I undo the chains holding his arms to the headboard as well as the spreader bar between his wrists. I help him ease back into an upright kneeling position and work my fingers into the knots and strain that his shoulders and arm muscles have been in. If Dean wasn't a mute than I'm sure he would be moaning with pleasure at the tension I work out of his, surely, aching muscles. I'm not worried about him trying anything at this moment. He's muscles had seized during the night and wouldn't do him any good right now. Once I have eased the muscles in his shoulders and neck, I slide my index fingers through the loops on his wrist cuffs and draw them behind his back. Dean yanks back, shaking his head, no. 

     "Shhhhh," I whisper, stroking his spine as I link his wrist cuffs together. With his cuffs simply linked together behind his back Dean has a good range of motion and it doesn't put any strain on his shoulders. I shift down to his legs and proceed to unhook and unchain those as well. I message his muscles as I go, enjoying the feeling of Dean's body under my hands. His skin is soft all over although my fingers brush over the occasional scar from his youth. Raised ridges that would be unnoticeable to the eye. I run my fingers over the arch of his foot, noting the faint lines that are all that remain of his punishment last night. His ass doesn't even have faint lines. Though I had hit his feet with more force than his rear end. I had been more concerned with making sure Dean curbed his escape attempts than the biting. Dean twitches, twisting around to watch me as I inspect his feet. There's a trace of apprehension in his eyes. I smile gently and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him back into my chest. I inhale the scent of his hair and press a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

     "Let's go to breakfast," I slide my hands from around him and urge him to slide off the bed. He stumbles slightly when his feet touch the floor, overtaxed leg muscles and still healing feet working together to keep him off balance. I catch him and help him over to a bureau across the room from the bottom of my bed. I open the top drawer which holds a simple, black, leather collar and a plain chain leash. Dean jerks backwards, eyes flaring and I catch the back of his left ankle with my right foot. My simple response trips him backwards and he crashes to floor on his ass. He winces and squirms as I straddle his chest. I ignore his squirming and secure the collar around his throat. I tighten it until it's snug against his skin. I watch him swallow, the way the collar presses against his Adam apple. Dean watches me, furious at being collared. I stroke my hand down his throat, feeling skin then leather then skin again. Dean watches me, green eye's darker than before with humiliation and anger. 

     "Silly Pet," I shake my head, smiling indulgently at his manners, "I was considering letting you wear a loincloth to breakfast, but after that little display I think not."

     I use the chain to haul him up to his feet and attach it to a rung, high up on the wall near my closet. It is easy enough for me reach, standing at 6'4" many things are easy to reach, but I shorten the chain, pulling up so that Dean is forced to stand on tippy toes, at a slight disadvantage with his own 6'1". I pull a pair of comfortable sweats, easy to remove, and a plain gray t-shirt from the bureau as I watch Dean struggle to balance. Being stretched like this defines his muscles with sharp lines and it's beautiful to watch. I finish pulling the shirt over my head and walk up to Dean, reaching out to stroke my hands over those gorgeously strained abdominal muscles. I slide my hands around to his back and grip his ass in my hands. They fit perfectly into my palms and I groan, my cock creating a tent in my sweats. I free one hand to push my sweats out of the way and then return it to Dean's glorious ass. It's corded and hard, tight from the tension of standing on his toes and I lift him up and push him back into the wall.

     "Wrap your legs around me, Pet," I command and reluctantly he obeys. I lift him up higher and using one hand fumble my self into position. When I let go, Dean drops, straight down onto my engorged member. His back arches, head hitting the wall with a dull thud when I take him dry. I don't move, simply stand there. I have shifted my hands from his rear end to his thighs and hold them aloft, letting Dean's own weight sink him inch by agonizing inch down my shaft till I'm balls deep inside. I whisper obscenities into his ear the entire time, about how tight he is, how good he feels, that he was born to take cock. I nibble on his earlobe as I tell him that his lips are what give him away for what he is, a whore. If he wasn't made specifically to be a Pet then he  wouldn't have been born with such plump, cocksucking lips. Dean has his eyes squeezed shut, his full bottom lip caught by his upper teeth as he pants harshly through the intrusion into his unprepared body. When I'm finally seated in him fully, I bite harshly at his neck over the collar line and pull out, harsh and fast. Dean gasps, eyes flying open and I feel something warm and wet slide over my dick. I grin, biting at his jawline, and shove back in, just as brutal as my withdrawal. Dean is writhing, pinned between me and the wall, eyes having opened wide when his insides tore. It doesn't take long for me to reach my second orgasm of the morning, I'm excited having Dean and can't hold out long. I spill my seed deep inside him, withdrawing only once I have gone completely limp inside his body. Dean's cheeks are flushed and he can't quite meet my eyes, in pain and furious, humiliated, over being used like a toy. Which, really, he shouldn't be. It is what he is. I release the chain from the rung and step away from him, letting him collapse to the floor. 

     "You have until I fix my clothes, and if you're not up on your feet by then, you can crawl to the breakfast table," I inform him, relaxed and sated. Dean flinches as if I've slapped him and uses the wall to drag himself to his feet. From the way he's favoring his weight on both legs, the internal damage is painful. But he's to damn stubborn, proud to be seen crawling. I finish tucking myself back into my sweats and proceed to the door, as my stomach grumbles again. 

* * *

 

Sorry this Chapter took longer. I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go and re-wrote it several different ways before coming up with this. Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews help feed the muse :)


End file.
